Computer users employ writable and rewritable optical discs for a variety of different purposes. They may save programs or data to the discs, for archival or distribution purposes. In the case of CD-type discs, users may make music CD's that can be played in audio CD players, or save music data files to the CD's, such as MP3 files, that can be played in special-purpose CD players. In the case of DVD-type discs, users have greater storage capacity available to them than with CD-type discs, and may be able to make video DVD's that can be played in stand-alone DVD players.
Many types of optical discs include a data side and a label side. The data side is where the data is written to, whereas the label side allows the user to label the optical disc. Unfortunately, labeling can be an unprofessional, laborious, and/or expensive process. Markers can be used to write on optical discs, but the results are decidedly unprofessional looking. Special pre-cut labels that can be printed on with inkjet or other types of printers can also be used. However, this is a laborious process: the labels must be carefully aligned on the discs, may in some instances damage the drive, and so on. Special-purpose printers that print directly on the discs can be used, but such printers are fairly expensive. In the patent application entitled “Integrated CD/DVD Recording and Label” filed on Oct. 11, 2001, and assigned Ser. No. 09/976,877, a solution to these difficulties is described, in which a laser is used to label optical discs.
However, many users have a large number of optical discs, and may find it difficult to keep up with what files are stored on which discs, and how much free space remains on a given disc. For example, a user may have a large number of discs including image files, perhaps taken with a digital camera, or a large number of discs including music files. To find a particular image file or a particular music file, typically the user has to either manually keep track of what files are stored on which discs, or repeatedly insert and remove discs into an optical disc drive until the disc storing the desired file is found. As another example, a user also has to typically insert an optical disc into an optical disc drive to learn the free space that remains on the disc. Both of these processes can be inconvenient and frustrating for the user.